wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
FAQ
Who is running this Wiki? Founder/ Main Admin: Akasha Walker (Alex) Main Admin: Momstertruck (Lydia) Admin/Storyteller Supreme: Benji Pappal Admin: ProfXion Moderator: JahiRaym Moderator: Prof Wryn Moderator: Apennyprice Moderator: Siren.of.the.deep Where's My OC? If you don't find your OC, have patience! We are a very small team with a very long list of OCs to get to. To submit your OC, email the WIki creator Alex at their business email address (politely, please, we have feelings). Scroll down to find out what you need to send. How do I update my OC? DIY - If you know how to navigate/edit Wikis, update it on your own. Please keep our formatting, though. Ask - Ask a Main admin for help/ If they do not respond then do just an admin. Post - Comment on your Prof's page with updates and we'll get to it So my OC is involved in a convoluted plot line... Yeah, we love it. That's part of what's made the hashtag so successful on TikTok! If you're trying to figure out how to best organize the plot line, backstory, whatever for your Wiki...talk to Benji or Alex for some guidance and possible help! We do plan to go through sometime soon and sort all of that out. So...don't worry and be patient. What information do I need to send to you? Professor- * Name * House * School * Age * What they teach * Wand information * Relationship status * Patronus * Species * Pronouns * Tiktok Username * Instagram (Optional) * Youtube (Optional) * Backstory (What was their childhood like? How was school for them? What did they do after they graduated? How did they end up at Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, or wherever? Student- * Name * House * School * Grade * Favorite Class * Favorite teacher * Wand information * Relationship Status * Patronus * Species * Pronouns * Tiktok Staff (NOT PROFESSOR)- * Occupation : * House/School: * Age: * Pronouns : * Backstory : * Instagram (optional): * Tiktok: * YouTube (optional): * Species : * Blood status : * Wand info (If have one): * Relationship status: * Patronus: * Family: * Photo: Forgotten Forrest- * Occupation : * House/School: * Age: * Pronouns : * Backstory : * Instagram (optional): * Tiktok: * YouTube (optional): * Species : * Blood status : * Wand info (If have one): * Relationship status: * Patronus: * Family: * Reason in the FF: * Photo: Death Eater/Argons Army- * Name: * Age: * Pronouns : * Wand information : * Relationship status : * Backstory: * Tiktok: * Instagram (optional): * YouTube (optional): * Species: * Blood status: * School (Hogwarts, ilvermorny, etc.): * House: * Occupation: * Photo: Patronus- * Name: * Species: * Summoner: * Short, sweet bio: * Tiktok username: Ministry- * Name: * Backstory: * Age: * Species: * Pronouns : * Tiktok: * Instagram (optional): * YouTube (optional): * Specialty: * Pets: * Wand information: * Blood status: * Photo: Diagon Alley/Hogsmeade- * Name: * Backstory: * Age: * Species: * Pronouns : * Tiktok: * Instagram (optional): * YouTube (optional): * Wand information: (IIf you have one) * Blood status: * Shop/Employment: * Photo: Extra Curriculars- * Club: * Professor Leader (Needed or no club): * Student Leader (Optional): * Amount of members: * Description of club: I want to make a OC...where do I start??? Browse the TikTok hashtag #hogwartsprofessors and this Wiki - See what's out there already, what classes have a lot (or too many) professors. Go to Pottermore.com - Make an account to be sorted into Hogwarts and Ilvermorny houses, find out what your wand looks like, and what your Patronus is. Name yourself - If you're struggling to come up with a name, there are a bajillion (well, maybe not that many) name generators out there. Try this one. Or this one (divided by species). Or this one. Or see what Google comes up with... Check out this article - It was designed for people trying to create the characters for the Harry Potter: Wizard's Unite game, but has several links to character creators. Be creative! Don't discount your own imagination. Remember, your character will evolve as you go along. But here are some questions to get you started: # When were you born/how old are you? # Where were you born? # What's your family like? # How was your childhood? # What species are you/what do you physically look like (not all wizards are human!)? # What do you teach and why are you the professor for that position? # Who are the significant people in your life now? Friends? Romance? Heartbreak? Family? # What do you like/love/hate? # Thoughts on Muggles/Nomajs? Are you a Pureblood type or for everyone? # What brought you to Hogwarts? # What types of spells are you best at? # What does your wand look like? # What is a secret you have that you will never reveal? # What's your sexual orientation? Who are you most attracted to? Are you attracted to anyone? # What was an obstacle you had to overcome? How did you succeed or fail? Category:Hogwarts Professors